Facing The Facts
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: It does not matter if you are a human or an immortal creature, there will always be facts that you need to face. We regret the past, don't understand the present and know nothing of the future, but it is through suffer and pain that we become who we are.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Reserved Judgment**

**x-x-x-x-x**

'Cursed are they who live on blood and they who have no pulse. Cursed are those with cold and pale skin. Cursed are they who can't enjoy the sunshine. Cursed for all immortality and never are they to be rid of this curse!'

"Yeah right cursed we are! Keep dreaming! Oh we have the speed much faster than your so-called Superman and even his strength is nothing compared to ours and why do you always think we will turn into ashes in sunlight? Talk about a wild imagination. We have no sense of pain and we do not have anything to fear. All these wonderful gifts and beauty and we have our whole immortal lives to use them and people still think we are cursed?" came the voice of a beautiful young brown haired vampire as she closed the book in front of her.

After a slight moment there was another velvet female voice: "You know Mary, I don't understand why you keep reading these things if you just keep disagreeing with everything the humans say."

The beautiful young blond vampire moved towards the bed on which Mary laid and sat beside her. Mary decided to stand up and move elegantly to the window, where she stared down on some people enjoying the sunset while saying: "You know how much they fascinate me, Steff."

Steff laughed hysterically at what her best friend said and then replied: "Oh forgive me, I can sometimes forget how insane you can be!"

Mary looked at her friend, picked up a pot plant near her and threw it at Steff with an alarming speed while asking: "Who do you think you are calling insane?"

Steff dodged the plant and answered: "The person throwing her best friend with a plant for calling her insane"

After the last statement both girls started laughing.

"Well, maybe I am just a little insane…" Mary said.

"Maybe? You know you are! I must say all this laughing is making me thirsty. Do you want to join me? Steff said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Only if you promise not to mess with your food…"

"Okay, but can I at least get a little drunk tonight? I just have a liking for alcoholic blood."

"Do as you please, at least people find it less _strange_ if a drunk dies"

With the sun no longer shining it would seem like two normal people walking down the street, luring people into the dark, coming out alone leaving nothing but bloodless corpses behind. Oh wait; one is going back again to set the evidence of fictional creatures' existence ablaze.

"Not again…" the blond said after the brunette returned.

"Let me guess, he was not drunk at all, he was just a nut…" Mary said as she waited for a reply.

"Well, he has had a little to drink, but not enough… How am I suppose to get drunk if I can never find a drunk?"

"Yeah well you know the people of this town does not like to drink that much. The penalty for being drunk here is to severe any case."

"I don't care! I have more fun when I am drunk!"

"Jeepers, you are 16 and already an alcoholic"

"If I remember correctly I am 110 years old"

"Whatever, can we just have some fun…" Mary stopped in the middle of her sentence, grabbed Steff by her arm and pulled her into the shade.

"Who…" was all that Steff could say before her mouth was covered by Mary's hand

The silence dragged on for a while before Mary slowly let go of Steff and moved back into the light. The park that they were in was now empty except for a little boy, who sat on a bench. The boy started to become nervous and asked: "Is anybody out there?" There was no reply, but that only seemed to make him more nervous as he repeated his question.

Mary just stood there and stared at the little boy with great sadness in her eyes, while Steff was staring with an intense hunger in her eyes. Mary was so distracted by the little boy, that she only noticed Steff's intentions as soon as she started to move toward the boy with an alarming speed. Mary would not allow her to harm an innocent boy…

Mary started to chase her friend, but she knew that there was only one way to stop Steff. She ran until she was next to Steff and pushed her slightly out of the way, but due to her strength Steff flew a few meters and hit a wall of a nearby building. Mary felt bad, but knew Steff was unharmed. Mary stopped running and ended a few meters away from the boy.

The boy was now crying. The fear he was feeling was clear in his eyes. He stopped crying and asked: "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Mary stared at the boy and was saddened by his eyes. "I am sorry we meant you no harm." Mary said. The boy seemed to calm down a little so she continued: "My name is Mary, what is your name?" The boy wiped away his tear and said: "My name is Adrian, I am Eight years old and I live at the orphanage."

Meanwhile Steff got up cleaned herself and slowly walked back to her friend. She made it just in time to hear the last word spoken. She then started to study the little boy. He wore old torn clothes that seemed a little dirty and he was also underweight, but she froze when she saw his eyes. "Your eyes…you are…"

Adrian ended her sentence: "Blind."

Steff was still shocked at how a boy this small can be blind, but remembered how cruel life could be and apologized for… scaring him.

Adrian stood up and started to walk in the direction of the orphanage. After he took a few steps he turned back towards Mary and Steff, who did not move an inch, and said: "I know you did not mean to scare or harm me, that is not what angels do."

Both girls stared at him with confusion. Mary stepped closer to him and asked: "Why do you think we are angels?"

Adrian smiled and said: "You do not make a lot noise when you walk and you very fast and you are very strong." His reply shocked them so bad that they went cold, colder than they already are, that is.

Steff asked the next question: "How do you know this and why does all those things make us angels?"

He smiled as if there was nothing wrong as he said: "Being blind does not make me stupid, and every time I am in danger I am saved, by someone that is the same as you and that makes you angels… You are angels, aren't you?"

Steff was about to answer, but Mary stopped her before saying: "Yes we are, but promise to keep it a secret"

Adrian turned his back to them and said: "I promise" before walking away.

Steff wanted to follow him, because to her he was just a little helpless blind boy, but Mary stopped her and Laughed at her before saying: "I never knew you could care about a human." Steff got angry at this statement and before Mary could apologize she was gone.

Mary stared at the sky, admiring the stars. She was beginning to understand now. She then quietly said: "I see, we were a threat and you were here to protect him… I am sorry if I knew I would have kept away from him, but please answer this: who are you?"

After that statement a silhouette of a fellow vampire formed next to a nearby tree.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: I began this story for a friend, so it is not my usual writing, but I would still love to know what you thought of it. Who do you think the silhouette is and why would he or she be protecting Adrian? Thank you for reading! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bitter past**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Mary turned around to face the vampire when she asked for his identity. There was a moment of silence before he spoke: "I am sorry for not introducing myself, I am Ethan Steward. I am the older brother of Adrian."

Mary looked at him with great confusion before she said: "I understand that you want to protect him, but I can sense that you have not been changed too long ago and I can't seem so understand how you stand to be near him…"

Ethan moved to sit on the bench and continued talking after Mary took the seat next to him: "It is very difficult, but I love him enough to just protect him."

Mary seemed to grasp what he said and then she continued to her next question: "Humans grow old and die, while vampires stay young and continue to live. Are you planning on changing him?"

Sadness was now visible in Ethan's eyes and after a moment of silence he replied: "I have thought of it before, but I don't want him to live like a monster for all eternity, but I also don't want t loose him. It is a difficult choice for me to make, but I still have enough time to decide. He is still a child and children can't be changed easily because of the venom. Children tend to die and I don't want to kill him."

Mary understood what he said and stood up before saying: "If you don't mind I better find Steff before she gets out of control"

Ethan also stood up and said: "I never actually talked to another vampire before, but I must say I enjoyed your company. Thank you for understanding."

After that Mary went in the direction that Steff fled to and Ethan went in the direction that Adrian walked.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Mary knew that Steff would probably go home and she knew that Steff also needed some time…

Mary kept walking about the town but she could not clear her mind. She understood why Steff was so upset…

Steff had a part of her past that she hates with all her heart and it all started after she was changed into a vampire. Steff loved her life as a human and was very happy all the time, but even she could not see into the future. Steff and Mary were friends from a young age and lived a walking distance away from each other. Steff was changed when she walked home one night. A vampire attacked her, but before the vampire could drink enough blood to kill her, a werewolf attacked the vampire. She was left in an unnoticed ally. Steff had a younger sister that she loved more than anything in the world and lived to protect her sister. It was difficult for her in the beginning, but she managed, but once she began understanding everything about being a vampire, she understood that there was only one thing left to do…

She was going to change her sister, but she could not control her thirst for blood, and instead she killed her. After that Steff could not forgive herself and ran away. Mary got worried because she never heard about her best friend anymore and started searching for her. Mary found her at one of her favorite places. Steff ran away, but Mary stayed there until Steff came back. Steff returned in a few hours and told Mary everything and then Mary decided that she also wanted to be a vampire. Steff would not change her so Mary decided to live dangerously and make herself a target for other vampires. Steff did not like this and promised to change Mary.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When Mary finally decided to head back to their apartment, it was almost morning. She knew that if she went to speak to Steff now, Steff could not run away.

When Mary entered the apartment she found Steff sitting on the couch looking at the only photo of her sister that she had. Steff was sad and if it was possible, she would cry. Mary at first wanted to turn around and run, because she could not take it to see her friend being so sad. After she stood there for a moment just staring, she decided to sit on the couch opposite of Steff.

As Mary sad down she softly said: "I am sorry…"

Steff could see that she truly meant it and gave a slight smile before she said: "It's okay, I am sure that you did not do mean to do it."

Mary just smiled and picked up the book that was lying on the table and continued reading it while Steff kept on staring at the picture.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile Ethan was making his way back to the orphanage in silence. He hated vampires and hated being one, but he must say that he never expected to meet a vampire that cared as much as Mary or even a vampire being so observant. He could not stop thinking about her.

Once he got to the orphanage he sat in a tree looking at his little brother through the window. He could just imagine how the vampires easily could have overpowered him and killed his brother, but they did not and that was eating him on the inside.

The one vampire would have killed his brother, but was stopped and got soft after her friend spoke, but Mary never had any attention to harm him. Ethan was confused. He hated being a monster and having the strong craving for blood, but he learned to control his thirst and to survive without harming a human, but they lived on human blood. They were monsters but not one of them was a big enough monster to kill a little boy…

He knew that men could not understand woman, but he now learned that it counts no matter what or who you are. He will never understand them and he now feared that this woman would stay in his thoughts forever.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I also want to thank: **Delanie** for putting this story on alert and **DreamixAngel** for not only doing that but also for adding it to her favorites list and reviewing!

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
